We Meet Again
by seddiefaniam
Summary: Seddie story that takes place when everyone is about 23.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic. Kinda nervous...so, enjoy?! This takes place when everyone in iCarly is about 23, also if you don't know, the creator of iCarly has made a spin-off show for Jennette and Ariana (Victorious) and it is called Sam & Cat . And Seddie shippers, this is for you.**

**We Meet Again**

**iHave Chicken**

Normal POV

Sam Puckett was walking down the streets on LA dress shopping for her friend Cat Valentine's party. Being the normal Sam she is, she got hungry. Sam stopped at Tub-A-Chicken **(a/n: if you saw iGoodbye, you should understand)** and got, a tub of chicken. Scarfing it down she sees a familiar face walk in. It was Freddie Benson! The nub she used to mess with everyday when they were younger. She goes up behind him and playfully punched his arm. He turns around looking mad and not very happy with whoever just did that. He turned around and was immediately struck with the love bug again. She began talking and all he could do was just stare at her.

Freddie's POV

I had just moved to LA to become a director. And it wasn't going very well. I couldn't even get a script! I never really knew why. Just couldn't. I kept having someone who I told I loved the day we broke up in my mind. Sam. I walked into Tub-A-Chicken and was waiting to order. I feel some weird presence behind me but decide not to look. Then something hits my arm, I turn around and the person I see is the one I still loved, Sam. I stared at her kind of shocked. She looked at me and said  
"What's up Freddork?" I laughed at that and said "Nothing too much, what about you, Princess Puckett?"

"Same ol' same ol'"

I ordered my grilled chicken and Sam made fun of me and told me that my mother had raised me wrong. I got my food and sat over at the table next to Sam. She looked over at me and said, "Seriously, you're really gonna sit there? If you are gonna stare at me just go ahead and sit with me." I didn't realize I was staring at her, and she knew what I was thinking. I still liked her...was I that obvious?

**iGo with Him**

Sam's POV

Freddie accepted my invitation to come sit with me, I wanted to stare at him too, but I knew he would get suspicious. I finally came up with the courage to speak again. "Hey, wanna go to the movies?" He thought about it for a minute and then responded. "Sure, lets head." We walked to the movies catching up on everything that had gone on in life since iCarly ended about 5 years ago and Carly moved to Italy. I had moved to LA and started a babysitting business with a tad over perky friend, Cat Valentine. Tonight was the night she had waited for, going to New York to be on Broadway. She was having a going away party tonight. Freddie had gone to the University of Seattle and gotten a masters in directing. Which I must say is pretty cool. We arrived at the movie theater for the new Drake and Josh movie that was coming into theaters. They previews played and we talked and talked. The theme song played and while Drake was kissing his girlfriend of the hour, Freddie put his hand on my leg, walking his fingers up and down my thigh. I grabbed his hand, grabbed my stuff and pulled him away. We ran out hand in hand and I pulled him to my apartment, we went into my living room and I yelled to Cat, "I'm home. Gonna take a nap!" I looked at Freddie, he looked at me and we smiled at each other in response. Cat was about to walk out and I rushed Freddie into my room. Cat responded, "Hahah. Okay! But before-" I cut her off by saying "No. I'm tired and not in the mood. Besides if you want me at the party, I suggest you let me get my sleep." I walked away from my friend and I saw Freddie had hid under my covers, already undressed. I smile and close my door. I had gotten into bed fully dressed, but that had quickly changed. Freddie was running his hands up and down my body and I had mine in his hair kissing him lovingly. He was very intimate…I actually never thought I would say that, but it is quite true now. I still loved Freddie from when we dated in high school, but I never thought he would like me again. I knew that chiz was FALSE after what was happening this second.


	2. Chapter 2

iHear Things

Cat's POV

I heard some loud moaning coming from Sam's room. I didn't know what it was, so I walked in. Oops. I screamed silently as I saw Sam and this nerdy kind of guy in bed. I saw Sam's bra and underwear on the floor next to the bed and I knew she wasn't…'napping'. I wasn't very shocked because I had lived with Sam two years. As I closed the door to hear them talking, I soon recognized the male voice…it was Freddie Benson from iCarly! I run in to say hi, but see them back to the smooching. So, I decided to leave them to themselves.

There was a knock at the front door and looked through the peephole and saw Carly Shay! This was going to be GOOD! She came back from Italy a few months back and always came by to surprise Sam. I opened the door and then realized she had someone with her, it was Spencer. Even better! I greeted them and Carly asked where Sam was. I signaled with my finger to follow me. They looked at each other in a way that only they could understand. I was clueless. I led them to Sam's bedroom door and she heard the moaning. Carly was shocked and so was Spencer. "Ewwww! Who is she having so much fun with?" I didn't know if I should lie or tell her the truth. I decided to tell her and say "…Freddie…" Carly looked as if she was about to puke. I didn't want to clean that up. So I led her to the kitchen sink. Spencer was talking to me as Carly puked.

"So how have things been for ya Cat?" he asked me

"Ahahaha! Oh yeah. They're great. What about you?" I responded sounding a tad too perky.

"Fine. You're really perky."

"I know. Ahahaha."

Carly had just finished her puke fest. And my kitchen sink needed to probably be 'de-germ-a-phobed' because Freddie would be here for a while based on what was happening.

Carly all of the sudden had an anger overcome her now. She was on a mission. I looked at Spencer and he looked at me. We followed her and she barged into Sam's room and yelled, "Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson. What do you think you are doing?" Sam and Freddie immediately pulled away from each other and just stared at Carly. Freddie quickly came up with a quick retort, "So hey Carly. Umm, how have ya been?" Freddie had a look on his face that knew they were caught.

**iJump Out**

_Sam's POV_

Carly had just walked in on me and Freddie having a tad bit too much fun for only seeing each other for about three hours and I wanted to kill her. I think she was happy to see us, just not in this fashion. I was about to jump out of bed when I realized I was naked. What to do what to do…I didn't care. She knew what I was doing and I was okay with it. At that point I jumped out of bed and was about to get my butter sock from my sock drawer. That was when the door closed and I heard my front door pound, then I turned around and saw Freddie smiling, "Whoa." That's all he could say. I smiled and said I should get ready for Cat's party. With that cue, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I was a tad overwhelmed with what had just happened. It was a shocker for one and it was just insanity.

_Freddie's POV_

I think I was…in love with Sam. And not the high school boyfriend/girlfriend thing that you say I love you but it never truly meant it. I felt a longing for her even while she was in the shower and it had only been five minutes. I was lost up in my thoughts when her bathroom door opened and she was wrapped in a towel walking towards her closet. She started talking.

"So you know, I was thinking, I'm gonna have this apartment to myself tomorrow and you're living in LA now…I know it's a long shot, but do you want to live with me? And I mean, based on today, I think we're now a couple, right?"

"Oh yeah I can see that. And, yes Sam, I would love to live with you."

She smiled and I knew I had to go get something very very very special and wait for the perfect moment. I told her I would be back in time for us to leave for Cat's party. She smiled and I went to go give her a kiss. She smelled so clean and beautiful, and she was.

_Sam's POV_

I could tell Freddie was thinking about something quite intently. He had his thinky face I couldn't help but giggle silently to myself. I grabbed the first dress I saw in my closet, and it was a strapless one at that. I was now 23 and could get away with more than I could at senior prom. It was a tight fitting, strapless, turquoise dress that was amazing. It was actually my favorite one I had.

**iGo to a Party**

_Sam's POV_

Later that night with my new boyfriend, I walked into the party that my friend Cat Valentine had in her own honor. I wasn't really in the mood to have a drink, so I just stood there with a cup in my hand full of Wahoo Punch. This chick named Tori Vega started singing and Freddie told Cat's boyfriend, Robbie to look at her cheekbones. I playfully punched him and he just laughed. I couldn't believe that even though it had been about three hours since we got together that he was all mine and my apartment was all OURS in less than twelve hours. Although I'll miss Cat, she'll be doing what she wants and she will come back to visit every few months. I am not really sure why, but Freddie disappeared somewhere for a few hours and got back right before we had to leave for the party. I didn't know, but I wanted to, even though a surprise would be good.

Freddie's POV

This little ring box in my jacket pocket felt really weird. I knew Sam was suspicious that I had gone somewhere for a few hours. I wanted to tell her, it's just I didn't really want to ask her to marry me only about three hours after we got together. At least give it three weeks. I had known Sam forever. I knew everything about her and she knew everything about me. I loved her and Carly, but Carly, only as a friend, Sam was way too different.


	3. Chapter 3

**iSay Yes**

_Sam's POV_

I walked into the living room that me and Freddie now shared. I don't know what was going on with him, but he kept acting weird. I plopped down on the couch next to him and we sat in a close cuddle. I smiled as he put his strong arms around me. I looked up at him because my curiosity had finally gotten the best of me. I stood up and finally just started pacing and talking at the same time.

"Freddie. Are you keeping something from me? You have been acting strange lately."

I looked up from talking to him and all I saw was Freddie down on one knee, smiling. I then finally just took the ring from the box and put it on my finger. "Yes."

I sat on the couch and kissed him and soon it was a tad bit more than that. I grabbed his hand, just like I did from the Drake and Josh movie

* * *

It was three weeks after me and Freddie had been engaged. We walked round LA and looked through the bridal shops. That was when we saw things we never thought we would, especially since iCarly ended… paparazzi. We just looked, locked hands and kept going. That night, we saw something I was pretty impressed with on Access Tonight. The weird lady on the TV told us this ,"Most of us know about iCarly, right? Well the geek technical producer, Freddie Benson and the sassy sidekick Sam Puckett, are engaged. Seen out in Los Angeles today doing some bridal shopping, Sam had a large rock on her finger and the two had locked hands. Congratulations to them both and we hope that Seddie lasts long." I just looked at Freddie and smiled big. My phone was going crazy in my back pocket, and I couldn't help but smile about that. I had so many texts:

**Carly Shay**

_Yay yay yay! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ENGAGED! And sorry about a few weeks ago. I was kinda shocked and wasn't thinking. But yay!_

**Cat Valentine**

_Ahahahahahahahah! Yay! _

**Spencer Shay**

_Dude! That's insane. Are you sure you still don't hate him? But yay!_

**Pam Puckett**

_Samantha Puckett! I truly hope that you care enough about him and actually go through with this. But congrats!_

**Melanie Puckett**

_Sissy! OMG. I am so jealous of you! I wanted Freddie, but I guess you're happy. Super ready for a wedding!_

I didn't know what to think about all of this wazoo about us being engaged. It just was kind of…what it was. Freddie saw I had a text from Melanie. He looked at me puzzeled.

"Melanie really is real?"

"My God! Yes Freddie, she is real!"

"SO I've kissed my sister-in-law or soon to be?"

"Yerp."

"Sorry"

"Its cool."

_Freddie's POV_

I just realized that my fiancé had a sister, for real! I thought about something, when we wanted to actually get married. I calmly brought up the situation.

"Hey. I was thinking, when do you wanna get married?"

"Well, that depends."

"I think probably before. That way we can actually do all of the legal stuff with the names and junk."

"Okay, because based on today, our names will be out in the public eye for a while."

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I grabbed it and my mom had texted me. Out of all people, her. She said:

**Fredward Benson! How can you be engaged to that whazz bag? I'm happy because I never thought it would happen…but still! Why didn't you choose Carly?**

I rolled my eyes and put it back in my pocket. Sam had gotten closer to me and I had decided to put her in an embrace on our couch. I think we were both thinking about the future and what had happened all so quickly. We had met at Tub-A-Chicken and from then I couldn't stop thinking about her. We were perfect for each other and I agreed with the stupid lady from Access Tonight that I hoped Seddie would last long.

**iPlan a Wedding**

_Sam's POV_

Freddie and I had talked about the future and when we wanted to get married. I think I want to elope, but his mom will want to see him get married and my sister would freak if she didn't see her twin sister get married. I texted my friend Emily to get her to come and meet me at the bridal shop downtown. I had done some looking last night while Freddie and I sat on the couch. We decided on a simple nothing too flashy type dress. And I had my eyes set on it. I took the checkbook and grabbed my purse. I saw the dress as I walked through the door and in two seconds, I walk over to it and I say, "Sold." Emily just laughed. I tried it on and it fit perfect. I was sold. I wrote down the total on my check and may have teared up a little. I was thinking that it was an insane total. I figured that I would now need a venue. I looked at the park…booked. I looked at the Cheesecake Warehouse…booked. I looked at the Fat Cake Factory…banned. We decided on the rooftop of Bushwell Plaza. We met there, had our first kiss there, and our iCarly lives were spent there. I booked the date that was about five weeks away, that way we had enough time to last minute things.


	4. Chapter 4

**iGo Back to Seattle**

_Freddie's POV_

I had helped pack all the last minute stuff into the car and packed Sam's dress on the very top making sure I didn't forget it. We had a ten-hour drive to Seattle ahead of us so we made sure we had phone chargers and a pillow in the back for napping. Which Sam would be doing for most of the time. I made sure I had the wedding band I was going to give Sam in a week. I could hardly contain my excitement that Sam would be a Benson in a week and we would be in New York. Not to see Cat of course, but to have an amazing honeymoon.

We had driven ten hours and we had finally arrived in Seattle. I kind of missed it here, but then having Sam in LA was just fine. I knocked on Carly's apartment door and she gave me a big hug. I had Sam's dress in my hands and didn't want to drop the hangar with the expensive dress on it. So I told Carly to let me put the dress down and then I would give her a hug. I was giving her a hug and Sam walked in. Carly immediately let go and ran over to hug her. Sam dropped her purse because she had been so shocked by the hug, I went and picked it up and stuck it onto the coat rack. I was so happy to be back in Seattle. I had lived in Seattle

_Sam's POV_

I was so excited to be back in Seattle and it was amazing. Carly and I went down to the nail shop around the corner and got our nails done for the wedding. I got a French manicure and Carly got the one that matched her gold maid of honor dress. I had gotten a text from Freddie while the Korean woman was doing my toenails. It said:

_Hey baby. Heading over to Groovy Smoothie and meeting Gib. Wanna come when you're finished? Love you._

I thought about it and decided to ask Carly and she said she hadn't seen Gibby in years so yeah, we would meet up.

_Hey. Yeah, we'll meet up. Get me my regular and get Carls a blueberry blitz. See you soon. Love you too._

I told Carly about our plan and about an hour later Carly and I walked into Groovy Smoothie and T-Bo looked up and was shocked he ran over and scooped us into his arms. Apparently, he was happy to see us. I was happy to see him too, it had been five years. We all sat down at the table and he even gave me and Freddie the "love smoothie" again. And we didn't have to pay for it this time. Thank you lord, we had a baby to get ready for. Me and Freddie had to leave to head back to Carly's because I wasn't feeling too good. Probably just pre-wedding nerves.

**iReunite iCarly**

_Freddie's POV_

I woke up one week later in Spencer's bed next to Sam and had the greatest idea I had had in a while. Do an iCarly reunion episode! I woke Sam up and she was very tired but she even thought it was smart. I then realized what day it was. It was the day before I got married. Both Sam and I got up out of bed and saw Spencer cooking breakfast. And Carly was walking down the stairs. I told them all my idea and they loved it. We all tweeted and told everyone the big news. We got to planning and decided to do "The Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl who thought the Cowboy's mustache was a squirrel and also Baby Spencer. And decided to catch up on lives with everyone. Sam and I would tell together and Carly and Spencer would too. Gibby couldn't make it so we decided to tell his life through song. It was going to be very funny. That night we had said something that nobody would think of happening again. I started by saying "In five, four, three, two." I then did my signature point

"I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Carly!"

"And this is…iCarly!"

"Reunion Special!" I said as I turned the camera around to face me for a moment.

With that, the message boards went bezurk! Sam looked at the computer then at the camera.

"Ladies, He's mine don't even think about it. See this," she held up her hand, "Yeah. That's from him so he's taken."

With that Carly started awing . I couldn't help but smile, Sam came over and gave my cheek a kiss. I started thinking and in less than twenty-four hours, she would be all mine. That just made me feel over whelmed with excitement. While Carly and Sam went to get changed for their segment, I played with Baby Spencer; he was just too funny to play with. He asked me stupid questions like when Sam and I were getting married. He knew it's just he wanted the iCarly viewers to know too. I told him tomorrow and I heard all the phones in the room start to ring. We all had to silence them, but it had been so long that we forgotten to. After the cowboy and the idiot farm girl, me and Sam got in front of the camera and talked about our lives. I told how I had gotten in to University of Seattle and then moved to LA to direct. I saw Sam and we started dating at that point. Then Carly and Spencer told about their lives. We said our goodbyes and I saw Sam tear up a tad bit. I then called that we were clear.

"That was great guys!" Carly yelled

"Agreed." Sam said

"Yep. I can't believe we actually did that after five years!" I mentioned and then brought up that it was almost an hour-long webcast.

"Well that means we need to get to bed. Long, busy day tomorrow." Spencer brought up because he was almost the parent of the group.

"Freddie, head over to your mom's place and Sam stay here. We can't let you guys see each other before tomorrow!" Carly said kind of bossy-ish.

"Okay. Love you. See ya tomorrow." I walked over to Sam and gave her a kiss.

"Okay. Love you too." Sam kissed me back and I knew we would have an amazing day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating since February! It has been so hectic with everything! But here is the final chapter of We Meet Again! But I am working on a new story based on the movie Monster-In-Law, but its SEDDIE again! Hope you enjoy it!**

iWedding

Sam's POV

I woke up in Carly's bed feeling like a teenager again from our sleepovers. I then remembered the reason why I was here. I was getting married today! I jumped out of bed at 8 am and I knew at that point I was excited. Carly woke up and said good morning and asked if she could do my hair and make-up. I said yes to that request of hers and then she pulled out her make-up box and it was full! Then she pulled out her curling iron and turned it on. She turned on her TV and we watched Girly Cow, as we got ready for the day. Spencer probably heard us upstairs walking around and he came in to see what the progress was looking like. The ceremony began at one and it was about 11:30. Spencer was giving me away because my dad was nowhere to be found and my mom was going to be sitting with her boyfriend that this week was a lawyer. I went over to him and said, "Thank You, for being there for me and being like my brother. You are one of the reasons I am here today. So thank you."

Carly came over to me and pulled me away and said I was going to ruin my make-up. I sighed and walked over to the chair. She pulled the curling iron to my head and curled quickly because we had lost some time with Spencer coming in. Spencer went to go put on his suit and came back in for me to inspect. He looked pretty good in a suit I must say it was nice to see him dressed up. It was twelve and I pulled my dress out of Carly's closet. It was time to get this on; it was going to be an interesting experience. I was finished getting it on at about 12:30 and it was time to go get to the roof. I must say I was happy to have gotten this on in the time I did. Carly and I rode the elevator to the roof and it looked amazing. We had Seattle in the back and the flowers were perfect.

Freddie's POV

I woke up at seven this morning wondering why I was back in my old bedroom back home. I then realized I was getting married today. I was too excited! I jumped out of bed, took a shower and put on my suit. I was done getting ready and I walked out and saw my mother crying on the couch. I walked over to her and said I knew she was upset, but I loved Sam and she loved me. I was talking to her when Spencer walked in and told me to help him watch TV in the shower. I rolled my eyes, got up off the couch and went over to the Shay apartment. I adjusted the mirrors and heard Carly and Sam talking, laughing and remembering the times they had in the past. I smiled hearing them laugh. I realized that I probably needed to leave knowing that Sam would walk down in a few minutes. I left the apartment and went to the roof to make sure everything was going smoothly. It was and we had Seattle in the background, which was perfect. I realized people were arriving and I greeted them. Sam was probably still getting ready.

Sam's POV

It was five minutes until I was going to walk down the aisle and I peeked out of the tent I was standing in and saw Freddie standing in the front. I smiled and felt the reality come to me. I was actually about to exchange vows with the person I never thought I would, the Nub, Fredwierd, and Frediccuini. I laughed thinking of the names I used to call him. Spencer peeked out and signaled Gibby and Brad to pull the tent open. I heard the music start and the tent opened. Spencer offered his arm and I softly grabbed it. He whispered something only he would say at a time like this, "Did you see the new episode of Celebrities Underwater last night?" I almost lost it laughing but I just kept my face to a smile.

"No. Was it good? I hear Selena Gomez got eliminated."

"Oh yeah. She was."

"Nice."

With that, we had arrived at the front of the groups of chairs. I looked at Freddie and he looked at me. He whispered, "You look beautiful into my ear." I thought then came up with something to say back. "Not so bad yourself nub." That's when the priest started the ceremony.

"We are here today to join Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson in holy matrimony. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I was pretty impressed that nobody gave any objections, especially Mrs. Benson. Or even my mom. The priest looked to Spencer.

"Do you give this woman to be married to this man?"

Spencer handed my hand over to Freddie's, I had never seen Spencer tear up, but at that moment, he truly did tear up and it was the sweetest thing ever. I was asked to repeat what the priest said.

"I, Samantha Puckett, take you, Fredward Benson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

While I said this, I hear my voice crack and Freddie's hand tense on mine for comfort. He was then asked to repeat and I saw him look like he trying to remember what to say. He remembered and it was very special to him.

"I, Fredward Benson, take you, Samantha Puckett, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I looked over to Carly after Freddie said his vows and she was balling. Spencer was just shiny eyed over beside her. We both said I do and then he pronounced us husband and wife. He told Freddie he could now kiss the bride. I was waiting for this all day. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. I kissed him back and we were now officially together. As we walked down the aisle together, I saw Lewbert doing his loud, stupid crying thing. God, he was an idiot.

iThrow It

Freddie's POV

It had been a few hours since the wedding had been successful. And it was time for Spencer and Carly to make a speech. Sam was so happy and I must say, she can pick a wedding band! It was amazing and so…me. It was time and they made it very Shay oriented, but it included us in it too.

" Okay okay everyone! So…Sam and Freddie well, they are not here yet. Should we get them here? Eh, I don't care. Everyone welcome the newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Benson!" Carly couldn't help but smile about that. She knew Sam and I were perfect together. There was silence and Spencer decided to speak up. "So they're here. And aren't they adorable together. Now, before anyone says anything, I think I am probably the reason they ended up together and the reason everyone is here today! I mean, Freddie asked me if he could marry her!" ,Spencer added.

"Now now now. Wait up, if I hadn't created iCarly in the first place, they wouldn't have dated in high school and they wouldn't have even dated for a year. And then, he never would have proposed! So, if anything, its me!"

The whole crowd laughed and Sam and I had slowly made our way up to the front. Carly and Spencer looked at us and I was giving them the "go ahead and wrap it up, Sam is hungry" look. And Carly knew that look well. "Okay guys! It looks like the snacks are ready! Soooo…let's eat!"

After dinner, I saw Sam talking with her troublemaker friend from high school Wendy and they were laughing and having a good time. It was getting dark and Carly decided she would sing the song that Sam and I had our first kiss to, Running Away by AM. It was also now our first slow dance as husband and wife. I was surprised she even knew what the song was. Sam must have told her. It was sung really well and Sam and I couldn't help but think we had a song.

Sam decided she was ready to leave and just have some us time. She called the single ladies to the center and she threw the bouquet. Carly caught it of all people, Carly. We all laughed and then said our goodbyes. Sam and I walked out and when we left Bushwell and there were paparazzi everywhere. We were getting bombarded with questions like:

"Will iCarly come back for a little while?"

"Freddie! When do you and Sam want kids?"

We ignored the questions and hopped into the car. We drove to the nearest movie theater and we got tickets for the Drake and Josh movie. We decided that this time, we would make it through the entire movie. Not to leave, and when Megan made her first appearance, I leaned over to her and said that she looked like Carly. Sam told me that she didn't see it, but she looked just like her. I was sitting there with my wife and I just sat there smiling holding hands with her. We had a large Wahoo Punch between us and a large popcorn between us.


End file.
